


We were victims of ourselves

by surlelac



Category: Kings, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, blatantly focusing on Sebastian Stan's characters, possibility of it being real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlelac/pseuds/surlelac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hats weren’t elegant like Silas’ crown of butterflies, they didn’t show the Hand of God reaching down to his chosen son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were victims of ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is for Ruhi on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+for+Ruhi+on+tumblr).



> Title from _Kings and Queens_ by 30 Seconds to Mars
> 
> This isn't a complete crossover. I was just absolutely struck by the idea of Jack seeking to get back to Joseph the way the Hatter seeks his daughter. It's up to you if he really gets back to him or not. (I have my own ideas.)

Fucking the girl had lost its appeal within 5 minutes of the door being locked (not that it had ever had any appeal, but he needed to kid himself in order to keep going). It had gotten to the point where he spent all of his time staring out the window, barely noticing who came and went. The girl stopped trying to talk to him after months of silence and he thought, sometimes, he could feel his vocal cords atrophying. Mostly, though, he thought about better times. When he was younger and thought his parents loved him, when he and Michelle got along. He spent most of his time fixating on the fairy tales his father had read them (Michelle) during their childhood and on the time he had spent with Joseph, especially their last night together.

He hadn’t slept that whole night, had wanted to remember how it felt to have Joseph sleeping in his arms for the rest of his life. He had hoped that Joseph would eventually be able to move on, just as Jack had to appear to do. Now that Joseph was…gone, it hurt to remember it more than it had in the past.

Eventually, his father (more likely his mother, since she always liked the idea of raising a child in her image more than his father had) decided he had to have something to focus on to maybe “bring the life back to his dick”, in the inelegant words of the guards who brought in the sewing kit. Jack was never going to make something that his father would use and he was caught up enough in the fairy tales he could remember that the idea of becoming a ‘mad hatter’ appealed to him. The satisfaction of how his father would react was enough to drive him do it.

The hats weren’t elegant like Silas’ crown of butterflies, they didn’t show the Hand of God reaching down to his chosen son. As he grew more skilled, he tried to embroider butterflies on them, to make them a kick in the face to his _fucking_ father. He had taken everything away from Jack and all he wanted was feeling Joseph breathing against the back of his neck as he slept. All he wanted was to hear the fucking whimper he gave right after he came.

He wanted to feel safe again.

The more he focused on the hat, the more he lost himself, the more he thought he could hear Joseph whisper his name. Call to him from the bathroom, to get him to join him in “a quick shower” that ended up going on until the hot water ran out and he had to run back to the palace to not miss his mother’s latest attempt to get him married. He could feel his fingers running up and down his spine, a light, gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“Joseph,” he whispered, the sound barely escaping his throat and it hurt to finally try to speak after a year. He needed him _so badly_.

Speaking his name was like a spell and he felt arms wrap around his waist, a warm body pressed up against his back.

“Jack.” Hearing his voice made tears gather at the corner of his eyes. “I’ve got you.”

With a broken sob, Jack spun around and clung to Joseph. This had to be real- Jack would do anything to ensure this was real. He nuzzled Joseph’s cheek and kissed him hungrily, his fingers curling tightly into his shirt to the point where he could hear stitches popping.

The moment he felt Joseph’s tongue slip into his mouth, it was real to him. Somehow he had gotten his lover back and escaped his father. He would never hide Joseph again, he would never deny what the other man meant to him.

Not when he could have this.


End file.
